Tradições de Natal
by flor do deserto
Summary: Aquele seria o terceiro Natal solitário de Inuyasha, para ele isso já era uma tradição. Mas este ano Kagome tinha outros planos... Feliz Natal pessoal!


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Tradições de Natal.**

Sozinho na véspera de Natal novamente, todo ano era a mesma coisa, não que ele se importasse, claro, suspirou e acomodou-se no sofá de casa com o controle remoto da televisão e o que seria a sua ceia de natal daquele ano: um pote de ramen instantâneo.

Passar o natal assim já era uma tradição para Inuyasha e este seria o seu terceiro natal solitário seguido.

Seus pais também seguiam uma tradição própria de final de ano: todos os anos eles viajavam para comemorar o aniversário de casamento, neste ano especificamente eles estariam hospedado em um castelo medieval na Inglaterra.

—Você vai mesmo ficar bem? — sua mãe perguntara cheia de culpa, mas já com as malas prontas ao seu lado e as passagens de avião na mão — Seu pai e eu podemos ficar.

É claro que eles não ficariam, Inuyasha sabia disso porque havia pedido para que eles ficassem quando ele tinha treze anos, o que havia deixado os dois muito constrangidos enquanto murmuravam desculpas sem nexo sobre não poderem cancelar as reservas ou as passagens assim tão em cima da hora, e fazendo promessas vazias sobre ficarem no ano que vem.

Então, para evitar o constrangimento, ele fez o que fazia todos os anos, ele havia girado os olhos e dito em tom enfadado, como se não suportasse mais a presença dela ali:

—Que coisa, eu vou ficar bem mãe, vai logo, ou então vocês vão perder o voo!

E empurrara-a gentilmente para fora de casa.

—Nós te ligaremos no Natal, e no Ano novo!

Avisou, provavelmente apenas para aplacar o peso da consciência, mas eles nunca ligavam, o que os deixava terrivelmente culpados em janeiro, então Inuyasha sorriu, beijou as faces da mãe e disse a mesma coisa que havia dito no ano passado e no ano antes desse também:

—Não precisa, eu provavelmente não vou estar em casa.

Enquanto zapeava pelos canais de televisão acabou parando por acaso no canal que transmitia um recital de música, justo na parte em que a pianista fazia seu solo, ela "tocava como um anjo" segundo as criticas, e certamente o irmão de Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru – estaria na primeira fila assistindo aquilo, afinal tratava-se de Rin, a esposa dele.

Despois daquilo os dois provavelmente sairiam para uma daquelas festas de gala extremamente chatas que ambos odiavam, mas que eram obrigados – pelo que, Inuyasha não sabia dizer – a participar todos os anos, e amanhã eles iriam ao abrigo servir comida aos sem-teto.

Sesshoumaru nunca havia sido muito caridoso, mas aprendera a ser desde que se casara com Rin, algo pelo que os menos favorecidos certamente eram gratos, afinal todos os anos Sesshoumaru contratava um Buffet de alta classe para servir no abrigo em que ele e Rin fossem trabalhar naquele ano.

Rin costumava dizer que ele estava sendo caridoso... Do seu jeito esnobe de ser.

Essa era a tradição de Sesshoumaru e sua esposa.

Antes Miroku costumava passar o natal com ele, já que no templo Budista onde ele morava o feriado não era comemorado, e os dois ficavam a noite inteira vendo vídeos de natal, terror, ação e comédia, comendo comida de micro-ondas e bebendo champanhe comprado com uma identidade falsa, mas isso era passado, pois essa tradição havia sido quebrada, para a criação de uma nova: agora Miroku tinha uma namorada, com quem estava firme, e preferia passar o natal com ela e sua família.

Na verdade, exatamente àquela hora Miroku estava provavelmente trocando presentes com Sango, mas que belo amigo que ele era!

O solo de piano de Rin estava terminando, então Inuyasha mudou de canal.

Afinal, ele nem sabia por que comemoravam o Natal no Japão, pra começo de conversa a maior parte do país sequer era cristã!

—Feh!

Ele soprou a franja para o alto, aquilo era tudo uma desculpa do capitalismo para obrigar as pessoas a consumirem mais.

—_Esta noite você será visitado por três espíritos... _— dizia um fantasma na televisão.

Inuyasha mudou de canal, mas deparou-se novamente com a mesma história, porém numa versão adaptada para a Barbie.

—_Em um mundo egoísta só os egoístas vencem! _— Barbie dizia na tela.

E ele voltou a muda de canal.

Típico. É claro que não poderiam deixar de passar na televisão pelo menos meia dúzia de filmes sobre os três espíritos do natal, afinal essa era uma tradição natalina da televisão.

Àquela hora a festa de natal da escola — que encerrava o segundo período do trimestre escolar e iniciava as férias de inverno — já devia estar terminando, mas também isso pouco importava, porque ele odiava ir a lugares com muitas pessoas aglomeradas.

Mesmo que naquele ano ele tivesse prometido à Kagome — com mindinho e tudo — que iria. Ela provavelmente não sentiria a sua falta naquele mar de alunos, afinal eles nem se conheciam há tanto tempo assim... Só desde abril daquele mesmo ano.

Inuyasha despertou de repente ao ouvir que alguém batia na porta, e ele nem sequer tinha percebido que havia caído no sono, quando se levantou a tigela já vazia de ramen rolou de lado e caiu no chão, mas quem estaria batendo na porta àquela hora? Ele não tinha pedido nenhuma pizza... E será que entregavam pizza na véspera de natal?

—Você é mesmo um idiota sabia? — Kagome reclamou parada diante de sua porta sem usar nada mais além de seu seifuku escolar e uma mochila nas costas. _E estava nevando!_

—Kagome?! – ele espantou-se – O que faz aqui?!

—Eu devia te pergunta a mesma coisa! – respondeu já entrando, sem esperar ser convidada — Você me disse que iria Inuyasha! Por que você não foi?!

—Eu...

—A Sango me avisou "O Inuyasha é muito antissocial Kagome, ele gosta de ficar sozinho nesse dia", mas eu não quis ouvir!

Inuyasha engoliu em seco.

—Ela disse isso?

—Disse! – Kagome virou-se irritada, praticamente enfiando na cara de Inuyasha um minúsculo pinheiro de natal que ela tinha na mãe. — E disse mais: disse que todos os anos ela te convida para ir passar o natal junto com ela e Miroku na casa dela, mas você recusa, e que seu irmão e a esposa dele também te convidam para passar o natal com eles, só que você recusa também. E tem mais: seus pais te chamam para viajar com eles todos os anos, e adivinha? Você recusa também! Por que não recusou o meu convite também Inuyasha? Por que me enganou desse jeito? Eu paguei o maior mico na frente da escola inteira!

Aquilo era ridículo, mas ele já estava começando a ficar com medo daquele pinheirinho de natal que Kagome insistia em sacudir na sua cara.

Se ao menos ela o deixasse explicar que recusava o convite de Sango todos os anos porque se sentiria deslocado e sem jeito lá na casa dela. Ele já podia até imaginar, a coisa toda seria algo como: "Família, esse é meu namorado Miroku, ele veio passar o natal conosco de novo, e aquele ali é o amigo do meu namorado, o Inuyasha". Não dá né?

Passar o natal com Sesshoumaru e Rin então? Esquece!

Ele se conhecia bem demais e sabia que ia acabar dormindo no recital, o que deixaria seu irmão furioso e Rin arrasada, e na festa de gala então? Se até eles odiavam, o que diria então Inuyasha? E com que roupa ele iria? Jeans e suéter em uma festa cheia de engomadinhos de smoking? Melhor nem comentar. E no abrigo para sem teto seria bem capaz dele mesmo se sentar a mesa para comer junto com o pessoal.

Caramba, ele também não podia viajar com seus pais na viajem de aniversário de casamento deles! Já era ruim o bastante pagar de vela, mas pagar de vela para os próprios pais?! Nem morto!

Só que... Kagome tinha dito que ele a fez pagar mico?

—Hã... Que mico você pagou?

Kagome suspirou baixando o pinheirinho assassino.

—Você ao menos _olhou _a programação de da festa de natal? — ele balançou a cabeça — Eu cantei na festa, e dediquei a musica para você. E adivinha? — ela deu um sorriso macabro — Você não estava lá.

As bochechas de Inuyasha ficaram vermelhas, e de repente ele ficou constrangido demais para encarar Kagome.

—Kagome, me desculpa sério... Eu não tinha ideia. — baixou a cabeça — Vou entender se você nunca mais quiser falar comigo.

Ela bateu nele com a árvore miniatura.

—Mas que besteira é essa que você esta dizendo Inuyasha?

—O que?

—Você acha que se eu realmente nunca mais quisesse falar com você eu teria vindo aqui?

—Mas eu...

—Eu presumi que você não tinha uma árvore e trouxe a minha própria. — informou passando por ele e indo para a sala.

Inuyasha levou ainda alguns segundos para perceber o que ela havia dito e então piscou e foi atrás de Kagome.

—Espera Kagome! Você vai passar o natal aqui?

Kagome, que tinha acabado de por o pinheirinho de natal em cima da televisão, olhou-o por cima do ombro.

—É.

—Mas e a sua família?

Kagome deu de ombros.

—Meu avô está internado no hospital, parece que gripe é uma coisa séria quando te tem quase noventa anos, e minha mãe quis ficar com ele para que ele não passasse o natal sozinho, mas não achou justo que Sota e eu passássemos o natal no hospital também. Então ele foi passar o feriado na casa de nossos primos, Sango e Kohaku, e eu vim pra cá.

—Mas... Por quê? – perguntou desconcertado.

—Porque eu acho que ninguém deve ficar sozinho nessa noite. A propósito, que roupa é essa que você esta usando?

Inuyasha corou.

—Bem... É... É que eu gosto de usar ela quando esta frio, e ela é confortável, e...

Kagome riu.

—Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não precisa explicar. — colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou a volta — Muito bem, então... O que você costuma fazer hoje?

Inuyasha passou a mão pelos cabelos.

—Hã... Comer ramen e ver televisão.

Ela o olhou de cenho franzido.

—Sério?

—É. — corou.

Kagome encolheu os ombros.

—Então tá, mas eu escolho a canal, vem aqui e me ajuda a arredar essa mesinha lá para o canto, e vamos sentar aqui no chão. Ainda tem ramen?

—Mesmo assim você ainda vai ficar?! — Inuyasha surpreendeu-se.

—Claro que sim. — a garota respondeu já arredando a mesa. — Tem ramen ainda ou não?

—Tem. — Ele piscou. — Tem sim! E vou pegar!

Virou-se e correu para a cozinha.

Para falar a verdade Inuyasha estava até contente por ter alguém para passar a noite de natal vendo televisão e comendo ramen com ele, mesmo que esse alguém o tenha obrigado a ver o especial de natal da Barbie.

—Ah, eu já ia esquecendo! – ela exclamou a certo ponto. — Trouxe um presente de natal para você!

Inuyasha olhou-a constrangido quando ela abriu a mochila e começou a puxar um embrulho de lá.

—Trouxe? Mas eu não tenho nada para você...

—Tudo bem porque o presente vai servir para nós dois. — ela lhe sorriu — Vai, abre logo! Pode rasgar o papel se quiser!

Ele sorriu agradecido e rasgou o papel de uma vez, encontrando, para sua surpresa, um cobertor, simples e macio de cor lilás, olhou para Kagome.

—Geralmente faz muito frio nessa noite.

—É. — Inuyasha concordou. — É você tem razão.

E jogou o cobertor por cima das pernas de ambos.

—E mais uma coisa!— ela acrescentou puxando da mochila dois gorros de papai Noel.

—Gorros de papai Noel? — questionou.

Kagome botou um em sua própria cabeça, e depois colocou o outro na cabeça de Inuyasha.

—É lá em casa é tradição todos os anos usarmos um desses no natal. — explicou.

Inuyasha ajeitou o gorro na cabeça.

—Bem, se é tradição...

Calou-se quando Kagome deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

—Feliz Natal, Inuyasha.

Ele sorriu.

—Feliz Natal, Kagome.

**Fim.**

**Vamos trocar presentes? Eu dei essa oneshort a vocês, e vocês me dão review's! **

**Não gente, é brincadeira... Ou será que não? **

**De qualquer jeito Feliz Natal leitoras amadas!**


End file.
